Sins of the Father
by Princess Ariala
Summary: a story about self-worth


**Sins of the Father**

**Yuuki's Feelings**

**I don't own Naruto**

**By:Princess Ariala  
**

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Namikaze Yuuki

Alias: Owl/ The Dragon Sage

Rank: Chunin(placed in ANBU Black Ops by the Third Hokage once Yuuki got Chunin status)

Birthday:October 1st.(18 years old, per shippuden)

Hair color: Sliver

Eye color:Azure blue

Height:164cm(5'4.5")

Weight:48.1kg(106.1 lbs.)

Distinguishing markings: a scar above her left brow and two scars on neck. one is located on the right side of her neck and the other on her throat.

Tattoos/Piercings: navel ring and three piercings for each ear. ANBU tattoo on her upper left arm, a dragon on the small of her back, and an owl on her left hip.

Blood Type: B

Pets: Chi: Japanese Scops Owl

Nisshoku: two year old pure white Akita

Yuuki's Background:

The daughter of Orochimaru and Namikaze Shiori. Shiori dies shortly after giving birth to Yuuki. Shiori's death greatly hurts Orochimaru and he came to resent his only child. Orochimaru takes Yuuki to her mother's brother Namikaze Minato. Minato raised his niece as his own.

It's nine day's after Yuuki's sixth birthday, Uzumaki Kushina birth to fraternal twins, a boy named Naruto, mirror image of his father while his twin sister Nozomi has her mother's fiery red hair and her father's azure blue eyes. At the same moment, Kyuubi attacks Konoha. Minato seals the Kyuubi in Naruto. Minato gives Yuuki one last order, "Protect my children." Minato dies shortly after.

Yuuki becomes a Chunin at age six. Upon Yuuki's tenth birthday, The Third Hokage places Yuuki in ANBU and places Yuuki under Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

It's a rainy summer evening as I stood on the rooftop of the apartment building I lived in. I couldn't sleep had too many things running through my mind. At the moment it was the night the twins were born and my uncle's dying order to me.

"Yuuki, protect my children especially Naruto. I leave it up to now, my sweet girl. Be strong and beware the Masked Man."

I remember my vow I took before my uncle died. I was only six then. I wasn't stupid, I knew it was dying order not a request. I become more determined with a purpose in my mind...to become stronger and protect my uncle's legacy. I asked Namashi Raido, Gekko Haytake, and Shiranui Genma help me train. The older three Jonin saw the determination in my eyes and agreed to help me train. My sensei Nara Shikaku caught wind of this and he and his friends came to help me train too.

I felt tears running down my cheeks mingling with the rain. I miss my uncle so much. My uncle Minato raised me because my father Orochimaru blames me for my mother's death. My uncle never blamed me for her death instead he and Kushina showed me love, compassion, and kindness. In my father's opinion, I was nothing more than a worthless burden and a great disappointment. I know this and it stll hurts because I do love my father despite his flaws.

I smiled through the tears remembering The Third throwing me into the hornet's nest of ANBU for reasons unknown to me. My guess is the old man wanted to toughen me up. I'm bullied ruthlessly and mercilessly nor did anyone pay me any mind because I was his daughter. The bullying stopped somewhat when I met Tenzo. We became friends and Tenzo took it upon himself to protect me like an older sibling. Tenzo and I were both assigned in the Hound's squad. I'm nicknamed Owl. I drove the Hound crazy because I knew he didn't like me for whatever reason. I respected the Hound and I willingly put up with his ruthless bullying much to Tenzo's disgust. The Hound still didn't like me.

I finally got the Hound's respect when I threw myself in front of his exposed back when a Stone nin threw a kunai at him. I almost died that day. The Hound apologizes for being a jerk. I accepted his clumsy apology. I learned why the Hound bullied me. The Hound just wanted to test my mettle and he had promised my uncle he would look after me if anything should happen to him. The Hound also confessed he was jealous of little old me. I laughed and pat his shoulder reassuringly. The Hound told me his name Hatake Kakashi. Believe it or not Kakashi and I became good friends. Kakashi is enigma but he's one of my most trusted friends.

Off topic...too bad deal with it...

I watched the twins like a mother hen. I made sure the twins were safe, I made sure the twins had food and other necessities, and I gave anyone the murderous death glare who even looks at the twins cross-eyed. If I'm away on mission Tenzo would watch the twins for me.

I'm surprised I haven't died of laughter yet. Naruto and Nozomi would pull pranks on anyone. Naruto did it for attention and Nozomi did it as a way of pay back. I can't help but laugh my head off.

I learn Nozomi became a Jonin at age ten. I'm surprise to say the least but very proud of her. I remember when she became a Chunin at age six. I'm proud of Naruto too. I see how hard he works and never gives up. Naruto's shaping up to become a great shinobi. I can see this, so why can't everyone else? I'm proud of the twins no matter. I'll protect them no matter what. I wonder what's driving Nozomi.

I got careless when the twins were eleven years old.

I just returned from an assassination mission, I debriefed Lord Hokage. I went home, showered and eat instant ramen. I decided to go out and pester Hagane Kotetsu for a bit. Kotetsu hates it when I call him "Neko". Of course Kamizuki Izumo or as I call him "Izzy" would either laugh or playfully scolding me. I was on my way to the main gate when I came across a group of boys who were beating on Naruto while another group restrained Nozomi when she tried to help her twin. I saw several Chunin just standing there doing nothing. I could feel my blood boiling at the sight. I gave a shout which effectively made everyone run or was it the murderous death glare that made them run. I forgot I wasn't wearing my ANBU mask just my regular mask(same as Kakashi) and I helped Nozomi get Naruto to the hospital. I went and reported the incident to Lord Hokage.

A few days after Naruto's release from the hospital, the twins came to my apartment to thank me for helping them. Naruto asked if it was okay to call me "Big Sister". I just smiled and ruffled his hair. I knew I wasn't suppose to get this close with the twins but I never felt this happy in so long. I can observe the twins closely not far away anymore. I look at Naruto and Nozomi as my younger siblings. Let me say this not everyone's thrilled about this.

I'm called on the carpet by The Council. In their minds and several other shinobi 's mind, I commit an act of treason or something. The Council and several shinobi thought it's a bad idea for me to have this kind of relationship considering the twins still didn't know we're cousins. Lord Hokage, my sensei Nara Shikaku, and several of my friends spoken on my behalf. I wouldn't have listened even if they forbidden never to see the twins again. The matter's dropped for the time being.

A year later, Lord Hokage had alerted the jonin and chunin that Naruto had stolen The Forbidden Scroll. By the time, Nozomi and I found Naruto. Well we both were amazed to say the least. It was Umino Iruka who found Naruto. Iruka explained everything. I ordered the twins to take Iruka to the hospital. I wanted to skin Mizuki alive for telling Naruto about the Kyuubi, but I reigned in my temper. I took Mizuki into custody and handed Mizuki over to Morino Ibiki. I'm very proud of Naruto. Naruto finally got Iruka to acknowledge him.

Team seven returns from The Land of Waves, I offered to treat them to lunch but Kakashi declined and pushed his students forward. I treated them barbeque much to Naruto's dissatisfaction. The kids well mostly Naruto and Sakura told me about their adventures in The Land of Waves. I just listened. I nearly choked on my food when Naruto said,

"Kakashi is the laziest sensei in all of Konoha and he always late to everything."

**"Well, it's true, but still..."I thought to myself.**

"Naruto, that's no way to speak about your sensei." I scold him.

Naruto huffed and mumbled something under his breathe which I caught and I chose to ignore.

I laughed through my tears remembering all this fondly.

* * *

The message from Master Jiraiya via toad messenger toad has me on edge. My father Orochichimaru is on the move again. Seriously why now with the Chunin Exams coming up soon you decide to pull this crap.

sigh.

What's your game this time father?" Are you coming here to murder Lord Hokage and destroy Konoha like you threatened so many years ago, or are you coming to kidnap Naruto and release the Kyuubi on the world or you coming here to incite the younger Uchiha to you with power. Is it all the above?

Damnit!

My father's an idiot if he thinks I'll just standby idly and allow HIM to have his way. I'd die before I let any of this happen. Why did you decide to pull this crap now?

I've all ready have enough drama to deal with as it is. Most of Konoha's civilians and shinobi alike shunned, bullied, and some make snide remarks like I don't know what's going on. I endure it all because in a way I can't blame them for not liking me. I am after all Orochimaru's daughter. Luckily, I have people in my life who don't care about all that and accepted me for me.

sigh.

Although some went as far as to blame me for my father's genius greed. I blame myself for being the one who lived. I never knew my mother but Uncle Minato told me about her but it wasn't the same. I knew my father despises me. I blame myself for being a female. Ha ha ha...if Master Jiraiya could hear my thoughts now. Master Jiraiya would scold me and I know exactly what he'd say too.

"Princess, it's not your fault he'd missed watching you grow into a beautiful young woman and a fine shinobi. So what if you're a girl. You've got a rare talent that most don't possess common sense and a lot of guts just like any Namikaze."

sigh.

I couldn't help feeling worthless and guilty. I know it's not my fault but what HE did to Tenzo is unforgivable. I don't care if it's to protect the village. People aren't lab rats damnit. Tenzo never once placed blame on me and told me so himself. Tenzo is after all my best friend. It still made me feel worse that HE did this to my best friend.

sigh.

I felt fresh tears running down my cheeks as I sobbed softly knowing HE and half the village despises me. Perhaps, I should leave Konoha and become a missing nin. I could find someone to settle down with. Yea right, my friends would bring me back kicking and screaming. Nozomi would give me her mother's death glare while Naruto would scream at me for giving up. My friends would whoop my butt especially Tenzo.

sigh.

I jumped slightly when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist tightly pulling me against a strong chest. I heard Shiranui Genma's voice gruffly scolding me.

"Yuuki, stop wasting your tears on those fools who have absolutely no sense at all. I've told you once before just focus on those who do love and accept you as you are. The hell with the rest."

Genma sighed as I turned in his arms and sobbed in his chest.

"Yuuki, I only scold you because I don't like seeing you bear all this pain alone. I wish you see what the rest of us sees when we look at you."

sniff.

I jumped when I felt another pair of arms wrap gently around my shoulders loosely. I heard Gekko Haytake's soothing voice.

"Little owl, it's okay you don't need to bear it all alone. We're here for you."

sniff.

"You really should stop crying. Sadness on you isn't you."

I stopped crying and I took a shuddering breathe to compose myself. I gave Genma a hug around his waist and I turned in his arms and hugged Haytake.

I started to pull away from Genma but Genma held me to him tightly.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Genma growled softly.

Genma does this every time Kakashi comes around. I wonder why?

Haytake stepped in between Genma and Kakashi while I pulled away from Genma. I'm trying to figure out what's his deal with Kakashi.

"Easy Genma, I saw Owl standing out here in the rain, said Kakashi, "I came over to see what Master Jiraiya's message was?"

I gave Kakashi my infamous murderous death glare and Kakashi grinned behind his mask at me.

I read the message to them. Genma swore under his breathe.

All three Jonin gave me a stern look.

"Little Owl, go shower and meet us outside the Hokage's office in twenty minutes. ordered Haytake.

The three Jonin turned away when Haytake turned to me and gave me a stern look.

"Little owl, a word of warning, don't make me come back for you." Haytake said sternly.

I gulped fearfully.

* * *

In twenty minutes, I stood with Haytake, Genma, and Kakashi before Lord Hokage's desk. The silence in the room deafening to me.

I hid slightly behind Haytake when Lord Hokage turned his keen glaze on me suddenly.

"I've known for years, Jiraiya has informed you of Orochimaru's movements. It's just like him to do that and it's like you to confide in your friends then to come to me directly, Yuuki." Lord Hokage said quietly.

Lord Hokage stood up from from his desk and came over to me. His face serene and calm. Lord Hokage gently pat my shoulder.

"Well keep an keen eye on your father for now." said Lord Hokage quietly.

Then Lord Hokage's face went from serene to grave as he looked at me sternly.

"Where does your heart belong,Yuuki?" Lord Hokage said gravely.

My head snapped up as I glazed up into the old man's eyes trying to figure out what he meant.

A defiant look came to my eye's as I fiercely replied,

"I vowed to protect my uncle's legacy and I took a vow to protect Konoha when I was six years old."

I laughed harshly.

"Old man, after all these years you still question my loyalty? I inquired.

I laughed again.

"So if there's doubts in anyone's mind that I'd standby idly to allow HIM to have his wicked way or betray Konoha to join forces with HIM."

I laughed again surprising Lord Hokage and getting concern looks from the three older Jonin. I could sense the nervous tension of the ANBU guards outside of the office. I smiled wickedly.

"Then old man, you're in for a rude awakening. I'd die before I let HIM have his wicked way. I'll defend my uncle's legacy and my home with my life. I'd make sure I take HIM with me so the twins live on and Konoha prosper."

"Why?" whispered Lord Hokage.

I laughed again.

"You even have to ask old man. The twins, everyone in this village, my friends and you."

I bowed my head when I raised my head tears were coming down cheeks.

"My family is all I have. I die defending my family."

The shock looks on the three older Jonin's face said it all. Lord Hokage smiled proudly and pat my shoulder gently.

"I never once questioned your loyalty," said Lord Hokage, "I wanted to know where your heart belonged. It's the first time you've ever spoken your heart."

My eyes widen in shock.

"I also see it's a first for them as well." said Lord Hokage smiling gently at me.

Lord Hokage dismiss us.

Once outside I heard the familiar yell of "Big sister."

My friends left the minute the twins came running up. I smiled at the twins.

I treated them to ramen and listen to them as they told me about their day.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: Yuuki's reference to family is the twins, villagers, and Lord Hokage.


End file.
